The invention relates generally to an improved package/display device and/or method of education. It is particularly directed to the provision of a jewelry like box or container adapted for storage of various articles such as condoms, contraceptives, K-Y brand lubricating jelly and a fact/instruction pamphlet(s).
It is well recognized that in the past few years with the onset of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), the promotion of the use of condoms to reduce infection, and (so-called) safe sex, has become a focus of national attention.
For many years now, sex education has been an important topic within the education, political and news media arenas. Yet, a great number of unwanted pregnancies continues within all socio-economic segments of our society. In particular, teenage pregnancy and venereal disease (VD) has become an ever increasing problem.
Of prominence of late has been the moral and legal debate over the abortion issues, the so-called right-to-life vs. freedom-of-choice, which have caused extreme controversy and sometimes violence within our society.
Notwithstanding the urgency for a solution to the above problems, our society seems trapped in a morass between moralism-norms and pressures to change behavior/thinking resulting from a so called changing world.
Although the present invention does not claim to be a cure-all to the above problems, it is directed towards providing a device or mechanism or tool to overcome hesitancy and fear of being deemed crass with introducing/suggesting and educating someone to the use of items such as condoms, etc. In this manner, it is hoped that many of the problems noted above may be substantially reduced, while promoting knowledge and awareness of these controversies.
In simple terms, the present invention facilitates the achievement of the noted goals and objectives by presenting, for example, condoms and educational material about topics such as AIDS, VD, and available contraceptives, etc. in a gift or novelty package designed to be entertaining or amusing to give and receive.